ARTIFICE
by katreve
Summary: Quatre asks ex-Gundam Wing pilots to protect some of his sisters, but are they all really Quatre's sisters? Duo really enjoys his job. Yaoi, 2x5, also 3+4 and 1X4 (if Heero gets his act together).


Standard disclaimers apply….Don't own, no money made….etc, etc.

Warnings:  Yaoi, 2X5(implied), 3+4, some language, mild violence,  also 1X4(if I write a sequel, and 1 finally lets his feelings show and 4 accepts them…but we'll have to see how this goes).

Last but not least, I wish to acknowledge Missie's "Salome" and anyone else who may have written anything similar about which I may be unaware.   However, I had written this before I ever read "Salome."   So Missie, I enjoyed "Salome" very much, but this is my take on the theme….

ARTIFICE

By Katreve

Heero sighed as he packed his clothes for the trip to the newest colony recently established and maintained by the wealth of a number of new entrepreneurs.  He was only going along as protection for some of Quatre's sisters at Quatre's request.  His first duty was bodyguard to the Winner Heir himself, but Quatre could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be.  In fact Quatre was having all four of the former Gundam pilots, now Preventers, go along, though Trowa only worked part time as a Preventer.  Quatre had felt very uneasy and was really concerned for his sisters' safety.

Duo had also tried to talk Quatre out of sending all four of the ex-pilots, saying that at least one of them  should stay with Quatre.  Duo was one of Heero's back-ups as bodyguard to Quatre.  But even Duo and Trowa, Quatre's best friend, could not convince him to relent.   Heero would have felt much better if at least Duo or Trowa had stayed with Quatre along with a few other members of the lower-ranking Preventers.  But Quatre was adamant.  In the end Rashid and a few of the Maguanacs had arrived for a "visit" (Heero's doing) and would keep an eye on Quatre.

It would not have been so much of a worry to Heero if an attempt had not been made on Quatre's life just six weeks ago that very nearly was successful.  At that time Heero had been bodyguard for Relena, but after the assassination attempt on Quatre, Heero had had himself reassigned.  It had been a somewhat difficult decision, on the one hand because his attraction to Quatre had only grown over the years and he was certain his feelings would not be returned.  It would be bittersweet to be close to the blonde ex-pilot and yet not let any of his feelings show, but he had always been able to mask his emotions well.  They had not called him the Perfect (an emotionless machine) Soldier, or Mr. No Show as Duo once accused him of being, for nothing.  On the other hand, Heero was determined to make sure nothing happened to the young former Gundam pilot turned businessman and head of Winner Family Enterprises.  He cared too much for Quatre, even if Quatre would never know.

Heero picked up his duffle bag and stopped on the way out the door of his bedroom to pick up a framed picture of all the Gundam Pilots after the last war ended.  He dropped the duffle bag for a moment and let his fingers touch the blonde pilot's face lightly.  Then he set the picture back down on the bureau and grabbed the duffle bag once more.  He was going to miss the transport if he did not hurry. 

^^^^^^^^^

Duo leaned over to Heero and said into his ear,

"Some party huh?  I guess Hadil really goes for Arabian tradition, asking the Winner sisters to dress in those veils and all."

Wufei commented from Duo's other side, "Actually, Duo, those veils are not the traditional veils that the women wore.  The traditional veils and common dress were heavy and dark, completely covering the female figure except for the eyes.  These veils are the 'dancing girl' veils, much prettier material obviously, also much more sheer and lightweight.  They are meant to be removed in the dance until the female is only clothed in the barest of…."

"We get the picture, Wufei," said Heero, "Though I am amazed that the Winner sisters would agree.  However, they all certainly seem to be able to pull it off.  Everyone of Quatre's sisters I've ever met has been attractive.  And I guess they are pretty well covered up for now since all the veils are in place even to the one over their mouth and nose.  Why do you think they agreed to dress like this?"

Wufei shrugged but Duo said with a little bit of a leer, "Veils covering them up or not, they're still awfully delicious aren't they?  Which one is Quatre's youngest sister, we've never met her?  Do you know Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head, "I'm not sure.  There are more sisters here than I thought would be, five in all.  That's why we're along for the ride.  Quatre's worried about their safety and wanted us all here."

"Yes," added Heero, "Said he had a bad feeling about this.  And we've come to know Quatre's bad feelings are seldom wrong."

Trowa continued, "I believe the sisters agreed to dress as they did because if you notice all of Hadil's party are dressed similar, in the attire of ancient Arabia.  Kind of like a costume party."

"Glad we didn't have to dress that way, it's inefficient." Heero noted.

"I don't know…I can imagine all sorts of things beneath those veils." Duo laughed.

"Humph..."  said Wufei..

"Not jealous are you?" Duo teased his koi.

"Duo, we've never hidden that we're bisexual.  Though I guess I really love you, you baca, and don't intend to change, so maybe I'm simply gay.  However, just because we're lovers," Wufei almost smiled at the braided ex-pilot, "it doesn't mean we can't appreciate the female form.  But, koi, you do NOT have to be so vocal about it?"

"Well, I say what I like, and I really like you Wu." Duo was still teasing, "But as far as Quatre's sisters dressed as dancing girls go, it seems I am the only one doing the appreciating."

"Not really," murmured Heero and Trowa at the same time, which caused them all to laugh.

At that moment, Ben Hadil, rose from his place at the head of the table and clapped his hands.  Everyone grew silent.

"Thank you everyone for attending my dinner party. As you know this is just a friendly get together at the beginning of the negotiations between Winner Family Enterprises and my own interest, Hadil Industries."  He paused as many of the guests applauded, then continued, "And especially thank you to the Winner sisters who have so willingly taken part in my desire to have some flavor of ancient Arabia here tonight.  And to set off the evening I have asked that the Winner sisters dance one of the traditional dances favored by our ancestors."  Again everyone applauded.

Duo especially clapped hard and called out, "Whooohoo…"

Two of the Winner sisters stood, but Hadil bowed to them and said, "Please, if I may.  I would like to see the youngest dance.  She has caught my eye and you all said you could dance.  As a favor to me…please if Yasmine would be so kind."

There was silence and hesitation from the Winner group.  Duo and the others were seated as close to their party as they were able, not being in the party that was dressed according to old Arab custom.  Heero felt himself tense for a moment, but then Zelida, the oldest Winner sister and spokesperson for the group, bowed.  She was one of those two who had risen to dance.  She spoke clearly and firmly, "Our little sister is a little young for this, honorable Ben Hadil, and if you would…"

"No, Zelida, I ask it as a special favor.  Or did you mislead me when you said you all could dance?  I cannot believe you would lie to me when we plan to participate in serious negotiations."

A slight figure arose.  She had been in amongst the Winner sisters but apparently sitting more behind them.  Duo's mouth dropped open.  None of the sisters he had yet met had Quatre's exact coloring.  But this one did, her eyes were the same startling aquamarine color set off by the makeup all the sisters wore as "dancing girls."  Her gold hair slipped from beneath the front of her headdress.  "I will dance," her voice was light…a female version of Quatre's voice.

Duo leaned over to Trowa, "You never met this one?  She looks like Quatre's twin, at least what we can see of her."

Trowa did not answer at first but then he whispered, "Quatre's youngest sister is just a few months older that he is.  And, no, I've never met her but I agree, she certainly resembles Quatre strongly.  And I had thought….." He did not finish because the smallest of the Winner sisters was moving forward to stand next to Zelida. 

She turned to Zelida and nodded her head.  Zelida only stared a moment at her little sister, then looked back to Hadil.  "All right we agree except for certain conditions.  She is our little sister and will therefore not remove all of her veils, just four of the seven.   Our brother would absolutely be horrified if he knew you had made his youngest sister dance totally without some veils as covering for modesty."

Hadil was grinning almost evilly at the little sister.  Neither Heero nor the others liked that look.  Finally Hadil smoothed the grin from his face and sighed, "If I must agree to this in order to see this little bird fly, so be it.  After all I'm not about to follow tradition so much as to snatch her up and steal her away from the family.  What dance are you going to perform little bird?"

Yasmine bowed and said, "My sisters will see that the proper music is played, sir.  After all they taught me to dance and know what I do best."

Within another moment the strains of some mysterious middle Eastern music could be heard.  The young woman began to dance, slowly like the music, slowly and then as the music gradually increased in syncopation and sound, she moved more exotically.  Duo was entranced, and if he had looked at the others he would have seen  similar expressions, even Heero's and Trowa's faces that were normally masks without expression, showed some wonder.  Wufei sat with his arms crossed, his stance stern, but his eyes followed the movements, his eyes glittering with appreciation.

The music built in crescendo, and one veil dropped, then another drifted to the floor.  At last the figure twirled as the music crashed to the end and she dropped her fourth veil.  The veil over her face, over her breasts and over her hips remained, with of course the under garments.  The pantalettes caught tight at the waist and ankles were of billowy sheer aqua material that revealed slender limbs.  The garment over the breasts was of aqua brocade, that could be made out faintly through the sheer pale blue/green veil covering it.  She hardly looked old enough to be eighteen, being willowy and almost flat-chested, with just a little swelling of her breasts moving against the covering veil as she tried to catch her breath from her exertions.  There was moment of complete and utter silence and then the applause burst out over the room, whistles and cheers echoing throughout.  Wufei had to all but drag Duo back down to his seat.

"Oh boy, Duo," laughed, "would Quatre ever be proud of his sis.  What a show…"

With a suddenness that caught too many by surprise but had the four ex-pilots moving a split second later, Hadil jumped forward from where he had been seated among the other onlookers directly in front of the dancing area.  He grabbed the girl and twisted her around in one movement holding a knife to her throat.

Heero's voice rang out before Hadil could make another move or had a chance to speak, "Let her go…now Hadil." 

Hadil's eyes moved to the four boys who all had guns drawn aimed directly at him.  His momentary shock was quickly replaced by a scowl.  "You are the bodyguards, ne?  Well, you seem to have forgotten that I have a knife to this pretty thing's throat.  I plan to take her with me for a while.  I won't negotiate under the current terms and I won't negotiate with Zelida Winner Manin.  Quatre Winner has refused to see me.  Well if he wants his sister back he will see me, and he will come to my terms or else.  You may deliver that message for me, Zelida.  Or you four bodyguards can,….whoever.  My terms and agreed to by Quatre Winner.  I will see him and no one else."

"Your wish is my command…" Yasmine's sweet voice sounded like a bell as she stamped down hard on the instep of her captor's foot while one of her hands came up to twist Hadil's wrist, causing him to drop the knife which she neatly caught.  She then slipped straight down from his grip as he was distracted by the pain and shock of her movement.  She dropped and then moved out and twirled to face him as she came back to her feet, the knife in her hand, now positioned directly under Hadil's chin.

Hadil's mouth hung open in surprise.  

He was a huge man, but at the threat of the small figure before him having to reach up to hold a very big knife to his throat, he tried to laugh…."Now, little girl…"

"No…Quatre Winner…you wanted to see me."  The voice now was clearly that of Quatre and with his free hand he reached up to pull off the headdress and the veil secured to it to reveal his short blond hair.  His eyes now burned with a glow of anger,

"You dare to threaten my sisters.  To think I would be foolish enough to let them come to enter into negotiations with one like you.  I knew better, but Zelida wanted to give you a chance.  Contrary to what you claim, you really didn't want me here now, you only wanted my sisters until you had a chance to capture one of them and use them as a hostage in dealing with me.  Were you so frightened of dealing with me that you had to have a pawn?"

Quatre took a step forward moving the knife higher so that Hadil had to lift his head and step back himself to keep it from penetrating his chin.

"I'm sorry honorable Master Winner.  It was just…."

"I don't want to hear it Hadil.  Just get out and take all the fools that suck up to you with you….get out before I let this knife slip further."

Quatre slowly lowered the knife but kept it ready.

Hadil backed up further and bowed and then turned and hurried from the room.  Five or six of his entourage followed just as quickly.

Quatre Winner turned to the shocked guests and said very calmly, "I am sorry, but the evening is finished.  If you would all leave now, I would appreciate it and I do apologize for what has occurred here this night."

Everyone seemed to be in haste to leave.  Except for four grinning ex-Gundam pilots and Quatre's sisters.  His sisters had surrounded him and were laughing and hugging him.  He accepted their attention, smiling and hugging them in return.  But his eyes watched closely the activity in the room, as did the four bodyguards who had now turned to make sure everyone was leaving.  

Duo and Wufei went in the direction Hadil and his cronies had gone to make sure they had deserted the building post haste.  They had.   When they returned to the two other ex-Gundam pilots, Quatre and his sisters were gone.

"Where did Kat-chan go, that little pretender.  Would you believe it?  Man, he made a gorgeous girl didn't he and did you see that dance.  Shit, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

Wufei glared at Duo, "Where are your eyes wandering to?"

Trowa shook his head slightly and said, "Come on, I know where he is.  He's getting the make up off and wants to change.  Don't go on so much about how much he looked like a girl to him would you Duo?  I don't think it's something he's proud of, he just saw a need and took care of it."

"Why the hell not.  How else could he have pulled this off?  He must have known he could do it and just so he could find out what that son of a bitch Hadil was up to.  Talk about a clever cover.  I don't think any of us ever pulled off anything like that when we were Gundam pilots.  If the scientists had known, boy would we have been able to infiltrate a lot of places."

Heero spoke up, "He did a great job of  undercover work, calm down Duo."

Wufei added, "Yes he did…that's all it was, great undercover work.  Like Trowa said, don't tease him about it."

"Tease him…," chuckled Duo, "Shit, if I tease him too much, I'll piss him off and I do intend to live a little longer.  Besides I have only admiration for what he did."

"That's what worries me," muttered Wufei.

"Aww, Wuffie, you're my koi…no one could replace you," Duo lay his hand lightly on Wufei's arm.

"Quit calling me Wuffie, you baka," snapped Wufei but he was grinning just a little.

They reached Quatre's room and knocked on the door and were asked to enter.

Quatre was sitting before a mirror wiping the makeup from his face with one hand and pulling padding from his bodice with the other.  He looked at them ruefully in the mirror.   "Sorry…." He started but Duo was off again, more or less ignoring Trowa's and Wufei's cautions,

"Quatre that was the most amazing piece of work I have ever seen.  You were fantastic.  Unbelievable.  Lovely….uh…" 

Trowa jumped in quickly, "What, Quatre, are you going to apologize for not telling us what you were up to?"

Quatre nodded as he wiped the last vestiges of makeup from his face and stood up.  "It wasn't that I didn't trust you, but knowing Duo, as one of my bodyguards at events like this, he would have insisted on dogging my heels even in my …uh…disguise and it wouldn't have looked very well with my sisters.   After all I do owe them some modesty, which in Duo is sadly lacking sometimes." Quatre winked at Duo to let him know he was only teasing him a little.

Duo just laughed, and threw his arm around Quatre's shoulders, "Silly Kat.  How did you ever learn to dance like that?"

"My sisters taught me of course.  It was a dare…they said I couldn't…so I did."

"Well, now that we know about these ..uh..new talents of yours, don't you think the Preventers could put them to good use?"

Heero nudged Duo rather roughly, "Stop joking.  He's the head of Winner Family Enterprises.  He's going back to work there and will still need bodyguards, even more say I'd say, after today.  You made an enemy there, Quatre."

"He's a coward."  Quatre said as he moved behind a screen.  

When Duo tried to surreptitiously slip closer to look around the screen, Wufei grabbed his braid and pulled him back.

"Ow…Wu!  Take it easy."

Quatre looked over the screen at Duo almost as if he were a school teacher staring him down for some infraction.  Duo shrugged, "Sorry, just kidding."

Quatre shook his head and went back to changing his clothes.  The aqua veils and other accoutrements were thrown over the screen and a few minutes later Quatre stepped out dressed in navy slacks, with a light blue shirt and navy vest.

He was just Quatre again and Duo was now silent appraising him thoughtfully.  //Kat-chan you are one gorgeous creature.  Even now without all the veils and stuff.  I guess I've seen it, but not like I did until tonight.  I'm flabbergasted you don't have all the women and half the men on earth as well as the colonies all over you.  Well now that I think of it, you almost do.  Most eligible bachelor.  How many times have we read or heard that.  Of course I always thought it had mostly to do with your money, even though I knew you were good looking too.  But now I can see there's a lot more than that…boy can I ever.//  He suddenly grinned his maniacal grin at Quatre.  Then noticing Wufei was still glaring at him, Duo cleared his throat at glanced over at Heero.  Heero was looking intently at Quatre also, almost as if he had never seen him before.  Well, if Quatre's dance had thrown Heero for a loop, it would be a first.

Duo cleared his throat once more and said, "Well Heero and I of course will now have to continue our duties as your trusty bodyguards.  The Preventers will agree I'm sure."

"Yes," Heero added, "I think we'll even call up a few extra guys.  Just to be safe.  How about keeping Rashid and some of the Maguanacs?  I know you've insisted they live on earth in their village and can help out when you are there.  Why can't you transfer your company's head office from L4 to earth?  I think it would be safer."

Quatre shrugged slightly and said, "I could, but it will take a little time to transfer the company's operations.  And I really wouldn't mind letting go my role as a leader and representative for L4.  I'd rather not be a politician and wouldn't be now if Relena hadn't put me up to it."

Trowa said, "I think it would be a good idea too.  You're still only 17 and a double target with being a political leader and the Winner Heir."

Quatre interrupted, "I'll be 18 in a few more months Trowa.  Just because I'm a little younger than the rest of you…"

"I know, it doesn't make you helpless.  As witnessed by this evening's events." Trowa agreed.

"Of course not.  Now, I never ate at dinner and I'm hungry.  But I need three of you to stay behind and keep an eye on my sisters until they get on the air transport later this evening.  And then Wufei if you would accompany them back to L4, I would appreciate it.  Heero and Duo you can catch up with Trowa and me later at La Salin, that French restaurant.  I suspect Trowa will want to head back to Catherine and the circus tomorrow so it looks like after that you two will be back on duty.  Thanks for being here tonight to back me up.  It helped…"

"You had everything under control, Quatre."  Heero said.  "Still it's nice of you to make us feel useful."

Duo laughed and lightly punched Quatre in the arm, "Yeah baka…you made us feel really useful tonight."

Laughing the boys headed out.  After Trowa and Quatre started walking down the street, trying to decide whether they wanted to take a taxi or walk the 10 blocks to the restaurant, Wufei went back inside to check on Quatre's sisters.  Quatre had told him to tell them he would see them soon back on L4.  Heero and Duo watched Trowa and Quatre walk away from them.

Duo said, "He's something."

Heero's look was absorbed, and then he said, "Yes, …and he is beautiful isn't he?"

Duo laughed, "How could I have missed it?"

"I didn't" Heero answered honestly, "but tonight….."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Still he isn't gay.  So you can just stop looking at him like that right now, Duo.  Really good-looking guy or not.  Besides Wufei would kill you."

"Aw…Hee-chan, Wufei knows I love him, though I wonder if he'd consider a threesome?"  Duo said it as if he was half serious.

But Heero felt a flash of jealousy flame through him and he snapped, "Don't make light of  having a relationship with him.  He's….."

"It's OK, Heero," Duo's voice was completely earnest now, "I've always thought a lot of Quatre and tonight I really saw him for how great looking and sexy he is.  I guess being pretty taken with Wufei, I just took Quatre for granted.  But Wufei knows I appreciate beauty when I see it.  And in all seriousness, perhaps Wufei and I could come to love him, but then I wouldn't do that to you.  Not when you feel for him so strongly."

Heero kept his mask in place and he said tonelessly, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Maxwell."

When there was no immediate response, he looked over at Duo noting his mischievous smile had returned and was directed at him.  Duo raised his eyebrows at Heero as if asking something without words.

When all Heero said was, "Hn…" Duo chuckled lightly but then put his hand on Heero's arm, "Ever since he almost got killed and I saw you the night it happened, I've known for sure what I suspected before, you really feel deeply for him.  We all know, except for Quatre because he was out with a serious concussion and didn't see how you were acting like the rest of us did.  You were worried, really anxious about him.  There was more concern there than I've ever seen you show for anyone, and the funny thing was you were still trying to hide it, but you couldn't.  You got yourself back together by the time Quatre woke up, but it was too late….the rest of us knew."

Heero said nothing and then finally sighed, "By the rest of us…who do you mean?"

"Oh, all of us pilots of course and Zechs and Noin and …."

Heero winced, "That's enough…no one has let Quatre know, not even Trowa who is so close to him?"

"Of course not, Heero.  It's between you and Quatre.   But you keep acting like you should never let him in or that he should not know how you feel.  Why… because he couldn't possibly return your feelings, because he is not gay?  But how do you know he isn't bi-sexual or gay, Heero?  He may date women a little, but to be honest I think his sisters put him up to it and he doesn't seem that interested in them to me.  Have you ever even tried to let him see what you feel, just try to get a little closer?  Are you going to just keep being the ultimate professional bodyguard with him?  Shit, you opened up more with Relena while you were her bodyguard and I know you're not really interested in her, no matter what she may hope for.  Maybe you kept him at arm's length during the wars for a reason, but they are over.    Why don't you…."

"It's none of your business, Duo, and leave it alone or I may have to kill you."

Duo said nothing at first, then sighed, "That's what you always say, Heero.  And you're still lonely for it aren't you?"

Heero didn't answer but Duo noticed his eyes had strayed back in the direction Trowa and Quatre had headed.   Heero's eyes had a  tentative, almost hopeful look in them.

Duo just smiled to himself.

TBC?


End file.
